Me Or Him?
by NewUsername
Summary: Sonny and Chad are dating but what happens when Sonny invites her ex-boyfriend to come to Hollywood from Wisconsin. How will Chad feel? R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi people of the world! (I'm very hyper at this moment) well anyway. This is my first story with chapters. I've written 2 one-shots, go check them out :) **

**Now on with the story, Hope you like it! **

**Sonny's POV **

_Today I woke up with the soft sound of rain outside. As jumped out of my bed and put on my fuzzy slipers my phone chimed. I walked over to my desk and saw that I had a text from my boyfriend, Chad._

**To: Sonshine**

**From: Chaddy **

**Goodmorning, baby :)**

**To: Chaddy **

**From: sonshine **

**Morning! can you come pick me up?**

**To: Sonshine **

**From: Chaddy **

**Sure I'll be there in 15**

_Chad's going to be here in 15 minutes, I need to get ready! _

_After I got dressed, had my breakfast and brushed my teeth I made my way out of my apartment to wait for Chad._

_When Chad finally arrived, I got in the car and gave Chad a peck on the lips._

''Hey, sweetheart'' _Chad said with an adorable smile on his face_

''Hey Chad, guess what?''

''What?'' _he said keeping his eyes on the road _

''Well, this week on _So Random! _you can bring anyone you want to guess star and they don't have to be famous''

''Aww, so you want me to guess star?'' _he asked _

''Well not really'' _thats when I saw Chad's face fall _''I was actually thinking about bringing my

ex boyfriend, Jacob from wisconsin'' _I said happily _

''What! Sonny, don't you think that's a _bad _idea?'' _he said clenching his teeth _

''Well no, we only split up because I moved over here and we didn't think that a long distant relationship would work. So we decided to become friends'' _I told him when I turned to look at his face he looked hurt and sad. Did I say something?_

''Chad, are you OK'' _I said concerned holding his hand and putting it on my lap_

''Yeah I'm fine'' _he replied, I decided not ask him again he'll tell me eventually._

_When we arrived Chad got out the car and opend the door for me (he's just to sweet sometimes)_

_I kissed him on the cheek, took his hand and walked inside the building together. As we walked in the intercom said _**''Will Chad Dylan Cooper come to set he is 10 minutes late'' **

''I better go but I'll see you at lunch OK?'' _he said kissing me on the lips and giving me a hug_

''OK, bye'' _I said and made my way into the prop house._

**Chad's POV **

_Well this day started __great__ (note sarcasm) I just found out that Sonny's __ex__ boyfriend is coming to hollywood. What if he wants sonny back or try to steal her from me. You might not have noticed but I care a __lot__ for Sonny... I think I even love her, wait I don't think I __do__ love Sonny Munroe but she doesn't love me back, we've only been dating for two months. I really __really__ hope that this Jacob guy is not interested in Sonny. _

**A/N: So how is it so far please tell me in a review and if you have any good ideas PM me or review!**

**-zara **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's the second, chapter I don't have much to say so... On with the chapter :D **

**Sonny's POV **_Wednesday 4th May 2011 _

_Wow I today was a __hard__ day. Marshall made us rehearse our sketch 7 times without lunch! Today I couldn't even meet up with Chad. Also Chad had some extra scenes to shoot, so Tawni had to drop me off. As I walk into my apartment I decided to call Jacob, to see if he can come on friday. thats in two days... I better call him now._

**(Sonny **Jacob)

''Hello?'' _Jacob said with that deep voice of his._

**''Hi! Jacob''**

''Sonny is that you! I've missed you so much'' _he said happily _

**''Yes It's me and I've missed you to'' **_I said and I have missed him, after we broke up he was my best guyfriend._

''Well whats on Sonny's mind today?''

**''What do you mean?''**_ I asked confused _

''Don't lie to me Sonny, I know you only call me because you have something on your mind'' _He said chuckling _

**''Wow you know me too well and yes I do have something on my mind'' **

''What is it'' he asked concerned

**''Well this week on **_So Random! _**I get to bring a guess star and they don't have to be famous, so I was thinking If you would like to do It.**

''Thats so cool and I'd love to guess star'' _He said happily _

**''Thanks Jacob your the best and would it be OK if you came on friday''**

''Yeah sure friday's good''

**''Great and when you come I'll introduce you to everyone and also Chad, I bet he'll be happy to meet you'' **

''Yeah I'm sure he will, well Sonny I need to go now but I'll call you on friday''

**''OK bye''**

''Bye''

**Jacob's POV **

_YES! Sonny invited me to hollywood but the only thing is I have to meet Sonny's boyfriend __Chad_. _ What a stupid name, he stole __my__ Sonny. Hopefully when I get to hollywood I'll split up Sonny and __Chad_ _so Sonny will come back to me. Then I will convince her to come back to wisconsin. She'll be all __mine.__ Now to start packing._

**Sonny's POV **

_YES! he can come I'm so happy. I can't wait to tell chad tomorrow, and now for a good nights sleep._

**Chad's POV **_Thursday 5th May _

_I woke up this morning with my dog bouncing on my bed, Max, when Max jumped of my bed I had my breakfast, brushed my teeth and got dressed. Then I hopped In my car and drove of to condor studios. _

_When I arrived I walked straight into my dressing room. _

**Sonny's POV **

_When I arrived to condor studios, I walked straight to Chad's dressing room I had to tell him about Jacob. I opend the door to find a shirtless Chad, __**WOW**__ he has ABS! _

''Sonny, SONNY! you've been looking at my chest for 3 minutes'' _he said laughing, he then put a black shirt on, walked over to me and pulled me into a hug... he smells __so__ good_

_When he pulled away he looked at me with a big smile_

**Chad's POV **

_When I hugged Sonny and pulled away I just noticed how stunning she looked, maybe I should tell her that I love her, now's the right time. So I gently pulled her on the couch and placed her on my lap._

''Sonny I need to tell you something I-'' _that's when I just got cut off._

''Wait Chad can it wait. I need to tell you something important'' _She said with a huge grin._

''OK so what is it?''

''Well I called Jacob and he said that he can come and he's coming tomorrow, how cool is that. I can't wait for him to come!'' _She said, wait he's coming tomorrow and Sonny seems really excited._

''Whats wrong Chad''

''Nothing, I'm just happy that Jacob can come'' _I said with a fake smile on my face _

''I know and I'm happy too, I can't wait but Chad I need to get to rehearsal but I'll see you later OK?''_ She said with a cute smile_.

''OK'' _I said and put my hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We kissed for about 30 seconds then she pulled away._

''I need to go''

''OK bye baby''

''Bye Chad'' _She giggled as she walked out the door._

_Well, I'm not happy that Jacob's coming, I know I've never met him but what If he wants Sonny back or what If he's a PSYCHO! I'm just going to have to wait until I tell Sonny I love her._

**Sonny's POV **

_I can't wait until Jacob comes, tomorrow I'm gonna have to get him at the airport maybe I'll ask Chad to come with me._

**To: Chaddy**

**From: Sonshine**

**Hey, Chaddy :P do u want to come to the airport tomorrow to get Jacob?**

**To: Sonshine **

**From: Chaddy **

**Sure come :) I'll meet you In the airport**

_Thats good he can come and you never know Chad and Jacob could have somthing in common. _

**Jacob's POV **

_Tomorrow I will start my plan. __**Break Sonny and Chad up.**_

**A/N: How was that good, bad or ugly. I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys and If you were wondering what age they all are...**

**Chad - 19 **

**Jacob- 19**

**Sonny- 18 **

**REVEIW ! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews you guys are amazing! anyway on with the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance *sniff* :( **

**Chad's POV **_Friday 6th May _

_Ugh! today is the day that __Jacob__ comes. Now I'm holding Sonny's hand (which is really soft!) and waiting for the DEVIL to show up. _

''Where is he? He said to be here at seven!'' _Sonny said It's cute when she's angry, so I started to laugh._

''What's so funny'' She _said and smacked me on my chest_ _really hard._

''Ow! that hurt and I was laughing because your just so cute when your angry'' _I said with a smile on my face._

''Aww I'm sorry, baby''_ She then started to rub my chest to make me feel better but instead I was melting under her touch. _

''You know a kiss would make me feel better'' _I said with a smirk on my face. Then she pulled me down and started to kiss me. As I was about to deepen it, someone called Sonny's name._

''Hi Sonny!'' _said, a tall guy with brown hair and green eyes. So this must be Jacob _

''Hey Jacob! I missed you so much'' _She said, SHE __MISSED__ HIM! _

''You must be _Chad_'' _Jacob said with a fake smile on his face._

''Yes I am Chad and I'm also Sonny's _boyfriend_'' _I said wrapping my arm around Sonny's waist._

''Really, well Sonny doesn't talk about you that much''_ He said trying not to laugh._

''Oh really'' _I said looking straight at Sonny._

**Sonny's POV **

_OK, this Is getting really awkward. My boyfriend and ex boyfriend hate each other. They keep sending eachother dirty looks. _

''Ok why don't we go back to the studio, so Jacob can meet my cast''_ I said._

''Yeah lets go'' _Jacob said putting his arm around my sholders. I looked back at Chad who was clenching his teeth he looked like he was about to explode._

_When we arrived, Jacob followed me into the prop house to meet my cast._

''Hey guys, this Is Jacob he was my best friend back in wisconsin, so just show him around. I'll be back in 2 seconds''

_As I left the prop house I went straight to Chad's dressing room. I opend the door and saw Chad sitting on his couch. I walked up to him and sat on his lap, he then put his arms around my waist so I don't fall. I looked at his face and he looked really sad._

''Baby, whats wrong'' _I said lifting his chin up. _

''Nothing I'm fine''

''Wait, Is this about Jacob''

''Well yes it is. When he put his arm around you, you looked like you were enjoying it and you were ignoring me for he full drive back, sometimes I think that you don't want me to be your boyfriend'' _He said how could he say that! _

''How can you say that Chad! Jacob is not my boyfriend, you are. Me and Jacob broke up a _long_ time ago''

''I know but you look like a lovestruck puppy around him!'' _Chad started to get angry and so did I._

''Thats because I haven't seen him in two years, and if you can't trust me then fine! Jacob was a much better boyfriend than you anyway!'' _and with that I stormed away. Oh no why did I say that Chad is my boyfriend I did'nt mean to say that, but the best thing to do is give Chad some space._

_When I was walking around the halls thinking about Chad I bumped into Jacob._

''Hey Sonny I was looking for you everywhere- wait are you OK''_ he asked._

''No, I just got into a fight with Chad''

''Well to get your mind off it why don't we go eat, I'm starving''

''Ok lets go'' _I said and with that we made our way to McDonalds._

_We started to eat and Jacob was really funny and sweet, wow I really did miss him but why do I feel like were dating, could I be falling for him again. Just at that moment I felt something soft on my lips, It was Jacob! I dont't know why but I started to kiss him back._

_When he pulled away he was smiling_

''Why did you do that!'' _I asked I have a boyfriend _

''Don't tell me you did'nt enjoy it, well I'm going to be at the hotel I'm really tired'' _He said smirking and with that he made his way out of the restaurant._

_When I was walking home I seen a black car outside my apartment, It was Chad._

''Sonny! where were you I've been knocking on this door for 15 minutes''

''Whad do you want Chad''_ I said still angry with him _

''Well I wanted to say I'm sorry, I know that you would never cheat on me and I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow, my treat'' _He said with a very cute smile. I feel very guilty now why did I kiss back._

''Chad thats so sweet, I'm really sorry and your a much better boyfriend than Jacob'' _I said and gave him a kiss then we hugged._

''Pick me up at seven'' _I said and walked away _

_Oh no I think I'm in love with Chad and Jacob. What am I going to do. _

**Jacob POV **

_HAHAHA! my plan is working, now Sonny is starting to fall in love with me._

**A/N: Don't you think Jacob is really creepy but I created him :) So was that good or bad? tell me in a review and now shoutouts for all the amazing people who reviewed! **

**mrpuppy- everyone envy's my name :D LOL **

**SWACsCDC**

**DannySamLover20**

**ChannyStemiShizzle- I love your pen name **

**love channy 5678- Thanks! **

**Also don't forget to PM me if you have and idea for future chapters :) **

**-zara **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! and now for chapter 4 :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance but I do own Jacob :) **

**Sonny's POV**

''Sonny, you missed your line _again_!'' _Tawni said folding her arms._

''I know, I'm sorry can we take a break?''

''Yeah sure'' _She replied_.

_I then walked to my dressing room, and started thinking about Chad and Jacob. I love both of them but I don't know who to be with. Just then Jacob walked in my dressing room, before I could say anything he started to speak_

''Look Sonny, I know we split up back in wisconsin and I know that Chad is your boyfriend but I never stopped thinking about you and Sonny, I love you'' _Wow he loves me, Chad has'nt said he loves me yet, and I have known Jacob for a long time so..._

''I love you too'' _I said, suddenly Jacob put his lips on mine and I kissed back after about 5 minutes I pulled away._

''So what does this make us now'' _I asked._

''Well, Sonny Munroe will you be my girlfriend?'' _he asked _

**Jacob POV **

''Yes, I will but Jacob, what do I say to Chad?''

''Well when are you going to see him next''

''Um, tonight I'm going on a date with him'' _A __DATE!_

''Why don't you tell tell him tonight then, you know let him down easy'' _I said _

''OK, well I need to go to rehearsal but I'll miss you'' _ugh really? _

''I'll miss you too'' I said _and she walked out the door._

_HAHA! my plan is working. Sonny actually thinks I love her, haha thats funny. I only want to take her back to wisconsin because she doesn't deserve to be on So Random! She left me because she wantes to be on this stupid show. So when Sonny comes to wisconsin and I dump her She'll have no one to turn to, but I know I'm evil MWAHAHAHAHA. _

**Chad's POV**

_OK I'm ready. Today is the day I tell Sonny that I'm in love with her. She's sitting across from me eating her food, Come on Chad Just tell her! _

''Um, Sonny?''

''Yeah'' _She looks so beautiful._

''Well I've been trying to tell you this all week but I was really nervous so I think now is the right time,Sonny I'm in love with you''

**Sonny's POV **

_WHAT! my jaw dropped he loves me but i'm with Jacob now, Oh well here It goes. _

''Well Chad you see the thing is that, I'm really in love with Jacob, and today he came to my dressing room and we sorted things out. I'm sorry Chad I don't love you, I love Jacob'' _I told him gently. _

''Oh, Ok'' _He said with a tear coming down his cheek, he got up and walked out the door of the restaurant. Chad never cries, what have I done? _

**Chad's POV **

_Sonny does really love Jacob, why would she ever fall in love with a guy like me? _

_I could'nt help but cry infront of Sonny. I mean, would'nt you cry if the love of your life dumped you for her ex boyfriend. _

_All night I could'nt sleep I was not upset or sad but I was __**heartbroken**_.

**A/N: Poor Chad but things will get better :) and even more drama in the next chapter ! **

**also if you have good ideas please PM me or tell me in a review! **

**Sorry if the chapter was short the next one will be long :D **

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for the constructive tips (Heroic) :D and now for chapter 5 **

**Chad's POV **

_I could'nt sleep last night. I kept thinking about Sonny, It's like she took half of me with her. She smashed my heart in to millions of pieces and nobody is here to pick them up. With Sonny I felt full now I just feel empty. Just then someone knocked on my door. Who would be at my door at six in the I answered the door it was __Jacob_.

''What are you doing here?'' _I said venom dripping from my tounge._

''Oh, well I just wanted to see how you were doing, after Sonny dumped you last night'' _he said smirking._

''Shut up what are you _really _doing here?''

''I just wanted to tell you that you should start to practice your goodbye''

''Why would I practice saying _goodbye_'' _This guy is stupid._

''When Sonny comes back to wisconsin with me don't you want to say goodbye to her'' _WHAT._

''WHAT!''

''Well now that me and Sonny are together and she _loves _me we're going back to wisconsin, then when I dump her she'll have no job no nothing'' _wow he is really evil._

''You won't be able to go to wisconsin if I just tell Sonny about your little plan'' _I said_

''Do you actually think Sonny will believe you, good luck Chaddy'' _He said mockingly and walked out my appartment door._

_I need to tell Sonny, so I quickly got dressed and ran out the door. When I arrived the intercom said_ **''Chad Dylan Cooper to rehearsal please'' **_well I'll just have to tell Sonny later._

**Sonny's POV **

_Ugh, I'm sitting in the prop house trying to come up with a sketch but I just can't, somehow my mind keeps drifting off to Chad. His beautiful blue eyes, windswept hair and how funny, sweet and kind he used to be. Why am I thinking about him! I'm with Jacob now, this is just to confusing. Maybe I should ask Tawni for addvice._(**A/N**: **Tawni knows about Sonny and Chad's breakup and she knows that Sonny and Jacob are dating)**

''Hey, Tawni I have a boy problem''

''Oh, well then you came to the right person. What's up?''

''When I broke up with Chad and started dating Jacob I just can't stop thinking about Chad, why do I keep thinking about him?'' _I said confused._

''That's simple, Sonny you love Chad'' What!

''What! no I don't, I love Jacob''

''No look Sonny, your thinking about Chad because you love and miss him. Don't deny it, just think about it'' _and with those last words Tawni left the room. Why does love need to be so confusing!_

**Chad's POV **

''No! the water company is mine portlyn'' _I said with so much emotion._

''It will never be yours, my father already bought it'' _Penelope said evily _

''AND CUT! TAKE 5''_ Our director said, Now was a good time to tell Sonny about Jacob's plan. _

_So I ran towards Sonny's dressing room, opend the door and what I saw made my heart sink, I actually felt like pucking. Sonny was sitting on Jacobs lap making out with him, when they pulled apart they both looked at me. _

''Um, Sonny can I talk to you, In private''_ I said looking at jacob._

''Yeah, sure'' _she said and we walked into my dressing room._

''What is it Chad?'' _She looks so stunning today._

''Well, Jacob told me that he was going to take you back to wisconsin, then dump you because you left him to come to _So Random_. So now he want's revenge'' _I told her honestly _

**Sonny's POV **

_WHAT!_

''Chad, how can you say that Jacob loves me and I love him, he would never do something like that! your just jelous and I really think you should move on!'' _I screamed at him how could he think that Jacob is nothing but sweet. _

_Before Chad could say anything I ran to my dressing room and into Jacobs arms. _

**Jacob's POV **

_Just when I was planing world domination, Sonny runs into my arms. Serously doesn't this girl know about personal space. _

**A/N: Sorry about the crappy ending I couldn't think of anything else :) and now for shout outs for people who reviewed chapter 4 :D**

**ChannyStemiShizzle**

**TeamDemi4Life **

**mrpuppy- I hate Jacob too but I created him :)**

**DannySamLover20**

**Heroic- Hey, well for your question 'how can Sonny really be in love with 2 guys' well Sonny only ****thinks**** that she loves both guys but she really loves ... I'm not going to tell you, you'll find out in chapter 6, maybe :D I hope that answers your question **

**READ & REVIEW! **


	6. AN

**A/N: Hey, guys I'm glad you liked chapter 5 :) I'm sorry but this is not an update**

**and I'm really really sorry but I'm nearly running out of ideas, so can you ****AMAZING**** people give me a few ideas :D It would really mean alot to me! just PM me or tell me in a review :) Also I promise will update on tuesday :) **

**Thanks! **

**- zara**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, guys thanks for all the great ideas :D and now chapter 6 **

**See you at the bottom!**

**Sonny's POV **

_How could Chad say something like that, but the look on Chad's face was honest. I'm sure he was telling the truth but maybe he's just jelous. Then someone burst through my door it was Chad._

''Chad! what are you doing here''

''Sonny, I know you don't believe me but I'm telling the truth, Jacob is a maniac and he wants to take you back to wisconsin!''

''Chad look, Jacob is my boyfriend, he loves me and he wouldn't lie to me'' _I told him gently, he looked like he just seen a ghost._

''If you thinks that Jacob is so truthful and amazing, don't come running to me when he breaks your heart'' _he said and stormed out the door. _

''Chad, wait!''

''What is it Sonny''_ he said with a tear slowly coming down his face._

''Look, Cha-'' _thats when I got cut off with a pair of lips on mine. It was Chad, His lips are so soft, I was melting into the kiss._

_Suddenly Chad's lips pulled away from mine. When I opend my eyes Chad was on the ground with Jacob punching and kicking him. Oh My Gosh! _

''Jacob stop, stop!''_ I said and pulled Jacob off Chad._

''You kiss my girlfriend again and I will _kill _you, take that as a warning'' _Jacob said with fiery eyes, what happened to the sweet guy back in wisconsin. _

_When I looked at Chad he was cluching his stomach, he had a black eye and a bloody nose. Jacob then harshly pulled my wrist, dragged me in to my dressing room and threw me on the couch. _

''What was that Sonny? why were you kissing _him_. Don't you understand that _I'm_ your boyfriend, how stupid can you be!'' _he shouted in my face._

''Look Jacob, I did'nt kiss _him _he kissed _me_!'' _I shouted back at him. _

''Sonny I'm warning you, don't raise your voice at me!'' _then suddenly his hand colided with my cheek. Jacob just slapped me! right then, I broke down in tears nobody has __ever__ laid a finger on me like that. _

''Sonny look, I'm sorry I love you'' _he said and opend his arms out for a hug. I don't know why but I ran into his arms and started to kiss him. _

''I forgive you'' _I said hugging him tighter. _

_2 Hours Later _

_When I finished rehearsal and Jacob went back to his hotel, I wanted to go see Chad. I was standing infront of his dressing room door, I knocked on it three times and Chad answered it. He looked like he just got ran over by a car. _

_His eyes had bags under them, he had a black eye and dry blood on his nose and the worst part, his eyes were not sparkling. _

''What do you want?'' _He asked in a weak voice._

''I wanted to see how you were doing and you look really bad, come here'' _I dragged him over to his couch, got a wet warm towel and started wiping the blood off his nose. I then ran over to his fridge (yes he has a fridge in his dressing room) took out an ice pack and put it on his eye. When I finished cleaning up the cuts on his face, I gave him a hug._

''Look Chad I'm sorry but you have to understand that Jacob's my boyfriend now and I'm happy'' _I said looking into his eyes._

''Ok, if your happy then I'm happy, Friends''

''Friends''_ I said with a smile on my face._

Authors POV

_When Sonny said that she was happy with Jacob, she was'nt really. The truth is that She's scared of Jacob. What if Jacob done something worse than just slapping her? also miss Sonny Munroe is blinded by the words I love you. She thinks Jacob is the best oyfriend ever but what will happen if Jacob takes out his dark side. _

**A/N: How did you guys like that, in this chapter it was meant to show Jacobs true colours :D Sorry if the chapter was short the next one will be longer also if you gave me an idea and it's not in this chapter it will be in chapter 7 or 8 :) **

**Amazing people who gave me ideas !**

**mrpuppy **

**Heroic**

**SWACsCDC - let me borrow your brothers hammer LOL **

**Thanks ! you people are amazing :D **

**-zara **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi peeps, another short chapter but It's filled with drama. Now chapter 7 :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance :( **

**Jacob's POV **

_YES! my plan is working. Sonny is scared of me, that's a good sign. Now it has been a week and tomorrow I'm going back to wisconsin and hopefully taking Sonny with me. I've just been to Marshall's office and told him that Sonny wants to quit So Random! now Sonny does'nt have a job. How evil am I? _

_I walked into Sonny's dressing room and seen her covering her bruises with make-up. _

''Start packing!'' _I told her in a harsh voice. _

''Why?''

''Because you are going back to wisconsin with me''

''What about my job'' _She asked. _

''I told Marshall you quit, now start packing before I do worse than give you some bruises'' _I threatened, Suddenly she started to get her clothes out from her dresser, ah I love my power. _

**Sonny's POV **

_After about 15 minutes later Jacob left to go pack his own things. Why did I get myself into this, why did'nt I just listen to Chad. I hate jacob he lies to me, hurts me and made me break up with my boyfriend, I miss Chad. As if the angels in heaven heard me Chad burst through my door. _

''Sonny are you OK I heard you crying, what happened'' _He said hugging me. I love him so much. _

''Nothing ha- happened'' _my voice started to crack. _

''Sonny what happen- why do you have bruises on your arms?'' _Oh no._

''Jacob! ok, Jacob done this to me. Are you happy Chad you were right about Jacob, I bet you want to laugh in my face now''_ I said and started sobbing._

''Sonny, I would never laugh in your face. Now where's Jacob''_. He said clencing his teeth. _

''He's in his hotel packing for tomorrow''

''Uh huh, and why are _you _packing?'' _He said confused. _

''Chad, Jacob is taking me back to wisconsin tomorrow''

''WHAT! Sonny we need to get you out of this, you can't go''

''Chad, It's too late. Jacob threatend me it's just too late Chad''

''Sonny, I love you and I want to help''

''Well you can't, Chad just stop OK. YOU CAN' HELP! IT'S JUST TOO LATE!''_ Thats when I broke down in tears._

''Fine be like that, I was trying to help you because I love you, your everything to me, but I think you would be better off with Jacob. Have a nice life Sonny'' _He said and stormed out the door._

_Millions of things are running through my head Jacob, Chad, wisconsin. What have I done?_

**A/N: What have you done Sonny**! **how did you guys like that chapter was it, good, bad full of drama! tell me in a review :)**

**REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER :D **

**-zara **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chad's POV **

_I woke up this morning remembered that Sonny is leaving to wisconsin. Ugh, but you never know she might even like it back there. She can visit her old school, see her friends, her mom and also she has Jacob. I just need to forget her and move on. _

_I got up off my bed and trudged downstairs and made myself some pancakes _**(A/N: yum...) **_when I finished I brushed my teeth put on my mack falls uniform and walked out the door. _

_I arrived at condor studios and went straight into my dressing room to practice my lines_

**''Chad Dylan Cooper to set, please'' **_the intercom blurred through my ears, well here goes nothing. _

**Tawni POV **

_Today is the day that Sonny is leaving. She left 10 minutes ago and I allready miss her, ahe was like a younger sister to me, I can't let her leave. I need Chad to help me, we need Sonny back._

_I walked into Chad's dressing room and seen Chad going through his lines._

''What do you want blondie'' _he said coldly. _

**Chad's POV **

''What do you want blondie'' _I said harshly _

''Look Chad, don't try to deny it but I know you miss Sonny and want her back'' _What!_

''No I don't she told me she doesn't love me. Whats the point she's not my girlfriend anymore''

''Chad your talking crazy, she does love you, she was scared of Jacob she did'nt want Jacob hurting you'' _really, I do love sonny but how can I get to her now? _

''Tawni, your right I do love her, but how do I get her now she's left''

''She only went to the airport 10 minutes ago. Call the police, tell them about Jacob and get Sonny back'' _wow she is a good friend. _

''Thanks Tawni, your a good friend'' _I gave a friendly hug and went to call the police._

_..._

_My phone call with the police went good I told them everything about, Jacob abusing Sonny and making her go back to wisconsin. After I told them all the details they told me that they'll meet me at the airport. _

_I jumped into my car and sped off to the airport, but I was stopped by a red light 'come on come on' I said in my head this was taking to long. The road was clear so I decided to cut the red light but as I moved my car onto the street... _

_BANG!_

_A huge truck smashed into me, I could hear voices from all directions. _

_Then I felt my eyes slowly starting to close. _

**A/N: Oh no, tell me if you liked that, sorry if the chapter was short. **

**Also for the anonymous reviewer who said 'this is the worst story i have ever read in my life' well if this is such a bad story why did you read all the way up till chapter 7? Don't review my story if you are just going to write crap. **

**Thanks for all my real reviwers - you guys are great! **

**DannySamLover **

**mrpuppy **

**chichilover99**

**SWACsCDC **

**awesome11**

**JuicyJams**

**Heroic **

**- zara :) **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Whoo! another update! I'm in writing mode :D Here's chapter 9 !**

**Sonny's POV**

_I don't want to be here. I hate Jacob, I want to be home with Chad, I miss him so much, then the intercom started _**''Would all passengers to flight 304 to wisconsin go to gate 13'' **_Oh well here goes nothing good bye Hollywood hello wisconsin._

_Then, as we were about to get up a big police officer stopped us and looked at me and asked me._

''Hello there, are you Miss Sonny Munroe?''

''Um, y- yes that's me, Is their a problem officer?''

''Well then this young man must be Jacob Carter, Jacob you are under arrest for abuse towards Sonny Munroe, Kelly Wood, Lucy Branning and Anna Whyte'' _He said calmly. WHAT! Jacob abused all these girls!_

''What! I did no such thing, Sonny tell them!'' _when I did'nt speak Jacob shouted._

''I'll get you Sonny, you just watch!'' _then and two more police officers took him away. The police man then took me outside into a more private area and started to speak to me. _

''Hello, Sonny my name is officer John, well Sonny we got a phone call from Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper and we wanted to ask you a few questions, if thats ok with you?'' _Chad? did he phone the police, what did I do to deserve him. _

''Yes, I guess thats OK''

''Did Mr. Jacob Carter abuse you and in what way?''

''Yes, well he hit me alot and tryed sexual abuse but it did'nt go that far'' _I said shivering at the thought. _

''What happe-'' _Suddenly he got cut off by his reciever. He then walked a few steps away from me and started speaking into it. A few moments later he came back with a glum face._

''Sonny, what relationship are you and Chad Dylan Cooper in?''

''He's my ex boyfriend'' _But I wish he was still my boyfriend._

''Well he was meant to meet us here but he did'nt come and he did'nt come because he got into a serious car accident, the doctor said that he's lost alot of blood and has fallen into a coma, I'm very sorry''

_Thats when my whole body went limp the love of my life could be dying. My heart was shattered into hundreds of pieces. I need to see Chad and __NOW_

''John, could you be able to take me to the hospital, I need to see him''_ I pleaded. _

''Ah, young love and yes I can, just hop on my bike'' _and with that we sped off to go see Chad. _

**A/N: Hey guys, how was that did it have alot of drama, even more drama than Mackenzie Falls :D tell me in a review ! **

**For all the awesome people who reviewed chapter 8 !**

**Heroic- thanks for the advice :) it was just a stupid person with nothing better to do :D **

**SWACsCDC- you review every chapter :D your amazing!**

**awesome99- What will happen to Chad I don't even know yet! **

**READ & REVIEW! **

**- zara **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! here's another chapter, I don't have much to say so... here's chapter 10 :D **

**Sonny's POV **

_When we arrived at the hospital I ran inside and went up to the front desk. There was an old lady maybe in her 40's staring at me, her eyes pierced through mine, then finally she spoke._

''Hello can I help you'' _She said in a board tone._

''Um yes, would you happen to know where Chad Dylan Cooper's room is?''

''Oh no! are you another crazed fan? I'm going to have to ask you to leave'' _What!_

''No, no, no I'm his girlfriend Sonny Munroe'' _I know I'm not his girlfriend anymore, but how else could I see Chad?_

''Well in that case I'm sorry, his room is on the second floor, 3rd door to the right the room number is 21'' _She said and smiled at me._

''Thank you'' _I said and walked over to the stairs, when I reached the 2nd floor I looked at the chairs lined up in the corridor. That's when I seen a women with sleek blond hair crying. I walked up and sat down beside her. She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. _

''Oh, I'm sorry, It's just that my son was in a terrible car accident'' She said wiping her tears, wait is this Mrs. Cooper?

''Um, Mrs. Cooper?'' I asked

''Yes thats me and you must be Sonny Munroe'' _How did she know. _

''Yes that's me, how did you know?'' _I asked._

''Well let's just say that Chad never stops talking about you'' _Aww thats so cute. _

''So how are you holding up?''

''Please Sonny call me Sarah and yes, I'm trying to stay strong for Chad, but the doctors said that he's fallen into a coma'' _She said with a glum face._

''I know Mrs- Sarah but I guess we just need to hold on and pray for the best'' _I said tears nearly coming down my face. That's when a tall man walked up to us, we both turned our heads to look at him. _

''Hello, my name is Dr. Carlson I wanted to inform you that Chad is still deep in his coma, you can go in and visit him if you like, but you will have to go in individually'' _He said and walked away._

''Sarah you can go in first, I'll wait out here''

''Thank you, sweetheart'' _She said and walked inside the room, this gave me more time to think what will happen if Chad doesn't make it, but that can't happen. His family needs him, his fans, cast mates need him and I need him. _

_I don't know what I would do without him, I love him. Then suddenly the door opened, I stood up and Sarah gave me a hug. When she pulled away she said_

''Sonny I'm going back home but I'll be back tomorrow in the morning, take care of him for me please, and Sonny?''

''Yes''

''Chad, loves you very much, trust me'' _She said and I love him too more than you could imagine. _

**A/N: Well how was that! good or bad? tell me in a review :) **

**My stupid brother deleted this chapter by 'accident' so I had to write it up again. **

**Ugh brothers are so annoying, SWACsCDC can I borrow your hammer not for Jacob but for my brother. LOL **

**Amazing People Who Reviewed Chapter 9! **

**SWACsCDC**

**DannySamLover20**

**mrpuppy **

**awesome11**

**JuicyJams **

**Thanks guys !**

**-zara **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another Chapter! So without further a do here is chapter 11 :D **

**Sonny's POV **

_I slowly walked into the room. It was cold and the walls were gray, making it look dull. Then my eyes shifted to the body laying on the bed. Oh My Gosh. _

_Chad was hooked up to three different tubes, his chest wad cut very deep with glass, and he had cuts all over his face. _

_I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, his lips were so cold, I then sat down in a chair near his bed, took his hand in mine and laced our fingers together. _

_I miss him so much, I wanted to see those blue orbs staring at me, I want to laugh at his lame jokes, I wanted to kiss him and most of all I wanted him back. _

_They say that if a person is in a coma, they can still hear what you are saying, so here it goes. _

''Hi Chad, if you can hear me It's Sonny I just wanted to say I love you and I want you back. I'm so sorry about everything, I was just stupid and _blinded_. I'll pray every day for you, your everything to me and I love you'' _I then placed a kiss on his forehead and wached his peaceful face._

**Chad's POV **

_Where am I? it's really dark and I can't seem to open my eyes. Suddenly this voice that sounded like an angel started to speak to me. _

''Hi Chad, if you can hear me It's Sonny'' _Wait Sonny is speaking to me? _''I just wanted to say I love you and I want you back. I'm so sorry about everything, I was just stupid and _blinded_. I'll pray every day for you, your everything to me and I love you''

_I love you too Sonny and It's Ok nothing was your fault, but where am I, am I dead where's Sonny. _

_All these questions where annoying me, so with all my strength I opend up my eyes and I found myself staring into milk chocolate ones. Sonny. _

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it was a short chapter but it was to show Sonny's feeling's toward Chad :) please review and tell me what you thought! **

**Awesome people who reviewed chapter 10! **

**SWACsCDC - Haha brothers are annoying and no, my brothers have never thrown rocks at me but when my dad was going to paint my room purple, my brothers painted it green! **

**Then my dad had to go over the green with purple :D and thanks for the hammer :P **

**mrpuppy- Thanks your addvice really helped me! and yeah it is getting intense :D **

**DannySamLover20 **

**You guys are great! and I will update very very soon! **

**-zara **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey! well here is chapter 12! Hope you enjoy :D **

**Sonny's POV **

_Oh. My. Gosh. He's awake, Chad the love of my life is back in my life, when I was about to press the red button so the doctor could come in, Chad grabbed my hand and said._

''It's Ok Sonny I'm fine''

''Chad, your awake, I was so worried, are you ok, do you need the doctor, shoul I-'' _Then I was cut off by Chad's finger on my lips._

''Sonny, I'm Ok, but can you tell me why I'm in a hospital'' _He said looking confused, aww he's __so__ cute. _

''Well, I think that you were coming to the airport and you got into a car accident'' _I told him smoothing down his hair. Then there was a long silence, not awkward but comfortable. _

**Chad's POV **

_When I woke up I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Sonny, but I was really confused why am I in a hospital, so I asked Sonny, and she replied to me by saying. _

''Well, I think that you were coming to the airport and you got into a car accident'' _What? I got into a car accident? Then the memories flooded back to me, the police, wisconsin, Tawni, airport, __Jacob__. Wait if Sonny's here what happened to Jacob? _

''Um, Sonny?''

''Yeah'' _She said looking at me with those soft chocolate brown eyes. _

''If your here, then what happened to Jacob?'' _She looked straight into my eyes and touched my cheek with her soft warm hand. _

''The police took him away, but let's not think about him, you need your rest'' _She then kissed my _

_forehead. Gosh, I love her so much._

_Just then the So Random and Mack Falls cast came through the door. They had gift baskets, chocolate _**(A/N: Yum...) **_and baloons with 'Get Well' written on them. I looked at Sonny and she smiled at me. _

_Hopefully tomorrow I'll ask Sonny on a date, I hope she says yes. Then everything will be back to normal. _

**A/N: YAY! Chad's awake and this morning when I woke up and I seen I had 55 reviews, I was smiling all this morning my mom thought there was something wrong with me. LOL**

**Amazing people who reviewed! **

**Heroic- I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be, but when it's nearly over I will tell you :D **

**mrpuppy- :D **

**love channy 5678**

**SWACsCDC**

**DannySamLover20 **

**Thanks guys! and I will update later on today :D **

**-zara **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey peeps! well here is chapter 13 :D **

**Chad's POV **

_After everyone left last night, and Sonny went home. It gave me alot of time to think about mine and Sonny's relationship, I mean, are we back together? Does she really love me? _

_I was just really confused. _

_It was now 6.00AM and I know what your thinking, Why Is a person who just got out of a coma up at 6.00AM? Well the answer to that is..._

_A) I had a huge head ache._

_B) I could'nt stop thinking about Sonny. _**(AN: Aww!) **

_But, I felt like I was going to pass out any second, my head ache was killing me! _

_So I pushed a red button that was beside my bed, suddenly a nurse walked into the room. _

''Is anything wrong Mr. Cooper'' _This lady looked like she had 10 cups of coffee this morning. _

''Well, It's just that I have a really bad head ache and It's killing me'' _She smiled and walked over to me. _

''What I could do is give you this'' _She said and held up a red tablet _''This will put you to sleep for a few hours and then, when you wake up you'll be good as new!'' _She said with a huge smile on her face. This woman scares me! _

_She then gave me the small red tablet and gave me a glass of water. I put the tablet in my mouth and gulped it down with the water, a few minutes later, I felt loopy and then instantly fell asleep. _

**Sonny's POV **

_This morning I woke up took a shower got dressed and went downstairs for my breakfast. My mom was standing at the stove flipping some pancakes. My mom was at wisconsin visiting my grandma, but when she heard what happened to Chad She came back home to give me her full support. She also knows about Jacob too._

''Goodmorning, honey'' _She said with a smile _

''Morning mom'' _I said with a bit of sadness showing in my voice._

''Aww, honey what's wrong you know you can tell me'' _Mom said putting a comforting hand on my arm. _

''It's just that, Chad's in the hospital he just woke up from a coma, I'm worried and I miss him'' _Also I don't think he loves me anymore, not after what happened with Jacob. I was so mean to him, Why would he love me now?_

''Well how about I drop you off at the hospital and you can go see Chad'' _And this is why I love my mom. I hugged her as a 'thankyou' ate my pancakes and ran upstairs to brush my teeth. _

_When I entered my room, my phone started to ring. I picked it up and answered it. _

''Hello?''

''Hello, is this Sonny Munroe?''

''Yes that's me'' _I said, wondering who this is._

''Well this is the police department, we understand that Mr. Jacob Carter was reported by Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper, is that correct?''

''Um yes, yes it is''

''Well we need to have a questioning session, with you and Chad tomorrow is that OK?''

''Yes, but Chad just got out of a coma, so could we maybe do it another time''

''Um, yes that's OK you just give us a call Ok?''

''Ok thankyou, bye''

''Bye'' _Oh no, this means that me and Chad need to face Jacob again. _

**A/N: Hey, sorry if it was too short again, I'm writing this at 1.00am on a school night so I hope you liked it. **

**Amazing people who reviewed**

**Heroic**

**mrpuppy**

**awesome11**

**SWACsCDC**

**DannySamLover20**

**Imlikeoky**

**Thanks guys, I got 62 reviews, you guys are just great! :D **

**REVIEW! **

**-zara **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**I'm so sorry if you thought this was an update! **

**BUT I HAVE NEWS! **

**I'm going to put a new character into the story but I need help. So If you guys want to, can you create a new character for me? :D **

**It has to be a GIRL and tell me things about her like...**

**Age **

**Name**

**Eye colour **

**hair colour **

**personality **

**what clothes she usually wears **

**and If she looks like any celebrity tell me :D **

**Thanks guys! and I promise I will update tomorrow :) PM or Review me about the character :D **

**-zara **


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the character choices, It really helped me, but it was hard to choose 1 because all of them were great, so the one I chose was...**

**Drum Roll **

**awesome11 :D congrats! **

**Authors POV **

_When Sonny and Connie arrived at the hospital, they walked to the front desk and asked for Chad Dylan Cooper. The nurse led them to his room and told them that he's on a sleeping pill, so they had to be quiet. Sonny opend the door slowly and saw a sleeping boy on the bed, Chad. _

_He looked so helpless. Chad's mom and dad recently went to England to shoot a new movie, he has no other family to take care of him. Sonny walked beside his bed and sat down in the chair, Connie then put a comforting hand on her shoulder. _

_Suddenly Sonny started to sob, she hates hospitals. Ever since Sonny's dad died she can't even step in the hospital without thinking the worst. _

**Flashback **

_''Daddy, where are you going?'' Little 7 year old Sonny cried. Her father had been diagnosed with cancer and today was his last day. _

_''Sweetheart, I'm going to be with Jesus and I'll see Grandma'' _**(A/N: Sorry if you don't belive in Jesus, I don't want to offend anyone) **

_''Daddy I don't want you to go'' The little girl said wiping her eyes. _

_''Sonny, I have to go but I'll always be watching over you, promise me one thing though?''_

_''What?'' _

_''You have to be strong and also take care of mommy for me'' He said softly. _

_''I will'' and that's when the dreaded sound came beeeeeeep, the loud noise came from the monitor. He was gone out of her life forever. _

**End flashback **

_Sonny was scared she did'nt want that happening to Chad, she loves him too much. _

''Look Sonny, everyone's sacred when they see someone close to them hurt but I'll give you some advice, all you can do in this situation is stay strong. Okay?''

''Okay, thanks mom'' _She said wiping her tears. _

''That's fine, now Sonny I need to go to work, will you be good staying here?''

''Yeah, that's okay, I'll just take a cab home''

''Be safe Sonny, bye''

''Bye'' _Sonny said looking at her mom shuting the door with a soft click. _

_Sonny watched Chad's chest as it slowly raised and fell back down. _

_Then her eyes drifted to Chad's phone on the table beside his bed. _

_'hmm, I'm sure Chad won't mind if I take a look at his phone' she thought._

_Sonny then picked up the heavy iphone 4 _**(A/N: I have an iphone 4 and it's really heavy) **

_and started to look through his messages. _

_That's when an unfamiliar name popped up on the screen. _

**To: Chad **

**From: Sarah Johnson (A/N: Thanks to awesome11 for the character) **

**Hey, Chad are you coming over? x **

**To: Sarah **

**From: Chad **

**Sorry, baby girl but I need to go on a date with Sonny but I'll see you tomorrow xxx :) **

_WHAT! he called her __baby__girl__ Chad only calls me that!_

_Was Chad cheating on me while we were dating? ugh! I hate him why did I ever fall for him. _

_Stupid blue eyes! _

_And that's when Sonny Munroe, walked out of the hospital heartbroken..._

**A/N: So how was that? tis chapter tells you more about Sonny's past and a short little mom to daughter talk :D **

**Thanks to all thje awesome people who gave me idaes and reviewed! **

**awesome11- :D **

**mrpuppy- I know the nurse is EVIL! she scares me too! **

**Lil Shawty-who loves to write**

**SWACsCDC**

**Heroic**

**1613- Thanks for the addvice :D **

**-zara**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey, well sorry but this chapter is a filler, So here is chapter 15!**

**Chad's POV **

_I woke up to a dull and weird smelling room, where am I? Just then I remembered my car crash and that I took a sleeping pill. Then a nurse walked into the room holding a clipboard. _

''How are you, Mr. Cooper?''

''Well um, I feel good, that sleeping pill really worked'' _I said smiling. _

''That's good'' _She said writing things on her clipboard._

_Hmm... I wonder if I had any visitors when I was sleeping. _

''Um, do you know if I had any visitors, while I was sleeping?''

''You did have Munroe and her Mom visit'' _She said and walked out the door. _

_I then saw my phone beside me and decided to text sonny to see how she was doing. _

**To: Sonshine **

**From: Chaddy**

**Hey, how r u? I just woke up from that sleeping pill x **

_After 1 hour, Sonny did'nt text back maybe she's busy, I'll call her anyway. _

**Sonny's POV **

_Ugh, why is thinking of a simple 10 minute sketch so hard. Just then my phone vibrated it was __another__ text from Chad, I really don't feel like speaking to him. _

**1 Hour Later At Lunch**

_Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora were all laughing and making jokes but I was just not in the mood. What I can't understand is that; why do I miss Chad so much. I mean, he did cheat on me and I don't even know who Sarah Johnson is. So I dumped my food into the trash can and headed to my dressing room. Then my phone vibrated __again__. It was Chad calling. _

''Hello'' _I said in a harsh tone. _

''Um, hey Sonny, how are you?'' _He said in a slightly puzzled voice._

''Me, Oh I'm just over the moon!'' _Sarcasm was dripping from my tounge. _

''Oh, well Sonny are you coming to the hospital tomorrow, I feel kind of lonely'' _Aww! he feel's lonely- NO! bad Sonny! he cheated on you, remember? _

''Yeah I'll try to come''

''Ok, bye''

''Bye''

_Tomorrow, Sonny Munroe investigates Johnson. _

**A/N: I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks, I had major writers block and school was hectic but I promise the next chapter will be long and full of drama :D**

**Great People Who Reviewed! **

**awesome11 **

**Lil Shawty- who loves to write **

**mrpuppy **

**Heroic **

**Imlikeoky **

**DannySamLover20 **

**Thanks Guys! **

**-zara **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I updated quickly because you guys gave me amazing reviews! I'm up to 89 reviews! and my goal is 100 *hint hint* :D Thanks guys! and now for chapter 16 :) **

**Sonny's POV **

_Well Ok, I'm standing infront of Chad's hospital room. What do I say? Why am I so nervous? Ugh my brain is going to burst open! _

'Ok Sonny just get in, talk and get out' _I said giving myself a small pep talk. _

_Here goes nothing, and that's when I opened the door to find Chad watching, you guessed it, Mackenzie Falls. His big, blue and slightly bruised eyes looked at me, then the most biggest smile popped out on his face. So, I walked towards him and sat down on one of the chairs next to the bed. _

'Hey' _I_ _said,_ _hopefully I_ _will_ _find out who Sarah Johnson is._

**Chad's POV **

_Wow, my show does really suck, I don't remember being this dramatic, I'm so board. Did you know there is __nothing__ to do in hospital exept watch T.V? _

_Then the door opened reavealing, Sonny. Oh my gosh! can she get any more beautiful? Today I want to tell Sonny I love her and i'm really __really__ nervous. She walked up to me and sat on the chair next to my bed_

''Hey'' _She said with a slightly harsh, I wonder what's wrong. _

''Hey Sonny, I everything Okay?'' _I asked concerned, if anyone is hurting Sonny, I'll kill them._

**(A/N: Aww!) **

''Yeah i'm fine'' _She said with her big brown eyes burning through mine. There was something different about her but I just don't know what. _

''So, Chad?''

''Y- yeah'' _I said scared, why am I scared!_

''Well Um, do you know anyone called Sarah'' _She said, Sarah, well yes she is my... _

''Well yes she is my-'' _That's when I got cut off by Sonny shouting._

''No Chad! don't lie to me, I saw those texts on your phone! You were cheating on me!''

''Listen Sonny! She is my-'' _I tried to explain but Sonny just kept shouting. _

''You listen Chad! you called her baby girl and I can't believe you cheated on me with some chick called Sarah Johnson!'' _She said with tears running down her face, then she got up and walked straight out the door. _

_Oh no! What have I done. Tomorrow when I get out of this hospital I'm going to set things straight and tell Sonny that Sarah Johnson is my..._

**A/N: Hahahaha I'm not telling you who Sarah is yet :D but why don't you review and tell me who you think she is? **

**Amazing people who reviewed! **

**ChannyStemiShizzle**

**mrpuppy **

**SWACsCDC**

**Heroic **

**Lil Shawtyy-who loves to write**

**DannySamLover20 **

**-zara **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: OH MY CHAD! 98 reviews! i'm soooo close to 100 :D**

**This morning when I seen I had this many reviews, I nearly fell of my chair :P **

**Well here is chapter 17! **

**Chad's POV **

_Two days had passed and Sonny and me have not even spoken to eachother. I'm now out of the hospital and feeling alot better. _

_Have you ever noticed that pills don't take your heartache away? I miss Sonny so much! So that's why I'm throwing her a huge party because her birthday tomorrow and hopefully I __will__ tell her I love her and tell her who Sarah Johnson really is. _

_Well anyway right now I'm ordering stuff for the party such as, baloons, confetti, banners and a stage (I'm going to sing to Sonny) but this man is not letting me order 200 balloons. _

**(A/N: Chad's on the phone)**

''I told you, I need 200 baloons for tomorrow''_ I really need those baloons!_

''Sir, that's too many, we dont stock that many baloons'' _Ugh._

''Well CDC need's 200 baloons for m'lady'' (well, she will be m'lady, soon)

''Wait, CDC, as in Chad Dylan Cooper, as in the actor, as in Mackenzie!'' _He shouted at the top of his voice, he must be a __big__ fan._

''Yes, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper'' _I sighed. _

''Oh, well I'm so sorry Mr. Cooper, I will get those 200 baloons to condor studios as soon as possible'' _Ahh, that's more like it. _

''Thank you and another thing, I also need 12 red and white roses and send them to the _So Random _set to Miss. Sonny munroe's dressing room''

''Yes, that's fine Mr. Cooper, goodbye''

''Bye Bill'' _I said, this is going to be great! _

**Sonny's POV **

_I miss Chad, maybe I should have just given him a chance to explain. That's when some one knocked on my dressing room door. When I opened the door there was no one outside, but there were beautiful red and white roses. _

_Aww, who could have sent these. On the back their was an invatation to a party tomorrow at 7.00 PM and all the shows in the studio are going, well I'm not doing anything, I think everyone has forgotten that it's my bithday tomorrow, Sigh. _

**A/N: Sorry if it's short guys but the next one will be much longer :D **

**Great People Who Reviewed! **

**mrpuppy**

**SWACsCDC**

**ChannyStemiShizzle **

**Lil Shawty-who loves to write**

**Imlikeoky **

**chichilover99**

**swac twilight 14**

**DannySamLover **

**Thanks Guys! and my 100th reviewer will get a special Shout- out and a virtual cookie :P **

**-zara **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi guys! well anyway THANKS for the 105 reviews, you people are awesome :D **

**and the 100th reviewer is... Drum roll... ChannyStemiShizzle! now here is your virtual cookie (") **

**Also in this chapter Chad sings somebody's me by Enrique Iglesias and you would enjoy it more if you listened to it, you can find it on youtube and I'll tell you when to pess play :D **

**Here is Chapter 19! **

**Chad's POV**

_Ok, well everything is going to plan, the guests are starting to arrive but I don't see Sonny anywhere. Where could she be? _

**Sonny's POV **

_Well It's 6.00pm, oh no I need to get dressed for the party. So I took a shower, dryed my hair, put on my dress with some make-up. 10 minutes later I was all done, I did one last twirl and walked out the door. _

_I arrived at the studios and when I opened the door it was all dark but then suddenly _''SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONNY!'' _everyone shouted. There was the ramdoms, the mack falls cast, my mom and all my aunts, uncles from wisconsin. _

_OH MY GOSH they did remember my birthday! I looked around and there was food, banners, a stage and lights, this was amazing. _

''Guys who done this'' _I wanted to know who threw me this awesome party. _

_Then everyone smiled and pointed at a blond boy standing in the corner of the room it was Chad. He smiled at me and went up on the stage. _

''Hey guys, well this is a song I wrote for a very special person. I miss her a lot and I hope this song shows her how much I need her'' _He said and winked at me._

_He then sat down with his guitar and started to strum. _

**(A/N: Press play)**

_You, do you remember me?_

_Like I remember you?_

_Do you spend your life_

_Going back in your mind to that time?_

_Cause I, I walk the streets alone_

_I hate being on my own_

_And everyone can see that I really fell_

_And I'm going through hell_

_Thinking about you with somebody else_

_Somebody wants you, somebody needs you_

_Somebody dreams about you every single night_

_Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely_

_Somebody hopes that one day you will see_

_That somebody's me, that somebody's me, yeah_

_How, how did we go wrong?_

_It was so good and now it's gone_

_And I pray at night that our paths soon will cross_

_And what we hide isn't lost_

_Cause you're always right here in my thoughts_

_Somebody wants you, somebody needs you_

_Somebody dreams about you every single night_

_Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely_

_Somebody hopes that one day you will see_

_That somebody's me, oh, yeah_

_You will always be in my life even if I'm not in your life_

_Cause you're in my memory_

_You, will you remember me?_

_And before you set me free, oh, listen please_

_Somebody wants you, somebody needs you_

_Somebody dreams about you every single night_

_Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely_

_Somebody hopes that someday you will see_

_Somebody's me, that somebody's me_

_That somebody's me, that somebody's me, oh, yeah_

_When he stoped playing everyone clapped and cheered, I did'nt know he could sing._

_Chad then walked up to me. _

''Hi, Sonny'' _He said with a smile on his face _

''Hi Ch- Chad, your singing was really good''

''Thanks, but I need to tell you something first''

''Yeah, sure''

''Well, you know that girl standing over there'' _He said and pointed to a beautiful girl with long blond hair and a blue dress._

''Um, no I don't know who she is'' _I told him truthfully, I have never seen that girl in my life. _

''Her name is Sarah Johnson, she's my cousin''_ Oh, i'm stupid_

''I'm so sorry Chad, in your text you called her babygirl''_ Chad only calls me baby girl and I was jelous. _

''That's because she's the youngest cousin I have''

''Look Chad, i'm so sorry'' _I said and hugged him. _

''It's okay, it was only a misunderstanding'' _He started to rub my back making small circles with his fingers. Gosh, I missed him so much. _

''I love you, Sonny Munroe_'' What! did Chad just say he loves me? I then pulled back from the hug and looked deep into his eyes, they were so blue. _

''I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper'' _I said with tears in my eyes, of course they were happy tears. _

**A/N: Aww chad finally said I love you :D so how was that chapter good or bad tell me in a review! **

**Awesome People Who Reviewed! **

**ChannyStemiShizzle- 100th reviewer! **

**chichilover99- Thanks for the awesome review :) it really meant alot**

**CDCluver19**

**channylove1487**

**SWACsCDC- I have a stupid busy schedule too :P LOL **

**mrpuppy- I love anything and everything too! LOL **

**Heroic**

**Imlikeoky **

**DannySamLover **

**Thanks guys and I will maby update the next chapter tomorrow :D **

**-zara **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well I don't have much to say, so... Here is chapter 20! **

**Sonny's POV **

''I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper''_ I said with tears in my eyes, of course they were happy tears. Words could not discribe how happy I was, I was now getting lost in Chad's deep blue eyes. He leaned forward and so did I, then our lips connected with the most perfect kiss ever. When we pulled apart, my phone rang, I gave Chad and apologetic look and went to answer my phone. _

''Hello''

''Hey, Sonny, I got some bad news'' _It was mom, but when mom says 'bad news' she's mostly exaggerating. _''What's wrong mom'' _I said. _

''Well you now how you cousins are here? They are sleeping in your room, so I was wondering if you could bunk with someone tonight'' _She said. _

''Oh, that's okay mom, I have the perfect person to bunk with'' _I told her thinking of Chad. _

''That's great, I'll see you tomorrow, honey, love you'' _She said '_''Love you too, bye mom'' _I said and hung up. _

_Suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap aroung my waist. Chad. I turned around in his arms and gave him a quick peck on the lips. _''I need to tell you something Chad''_ I said. _

''Your not breaking up with me are you'' _Aww he looked so cute and worried. _

''No, of course not, I just need to ask if I could bunk at yours tonight because my cous-'' _He cut me off by putting his lips on mine. 'Ah best way of shutting someone up' I thought. _

_He then pulled away and said _''Sonny, I know your cousin took your room, for the night'' _How did he know? _

''How did you know?'' _I asked. _

''Your mom called me and said No funny business'' _Well that's my mom for ya. _

''So, can I bunk at yours then?'' _I asked sweetly._

''Of course you can'' _he said, and with that we walked out the studio hand in hand. _

**The Next Morning**

_I woke up feeling something hard under me, I looked up and it was Chad, aww he looked adorable. And if your thinking if me and Chad 'did it' the answer is no, we did not. That's when the phone rang __again__, Why does the phone always have to ruin mine and Chad's moments. I gently got up off Chad's chest and went to go answer it._

''Hello, Ms. Sonny Munroe?''

**A/N: Oh, who could be on the phone, tell me in a review :D **

**Also thanks for all the awesome reviews! we reached 113! **

**Awesome people who reviewed :D **

**SWACsCDC**

**mrpuppy **

**Imlikeoky**

**Heroic **

**ChannyStemiShizzle **

**IamStarStruck4u**

**DannySamLover20 **

**Thanks Guys your the best!**

**-zara **


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey peeps! well here is chapter 21 :D **

**Sonny's POV **

_I woke up feeling something hard under me, I looked up and it was Chad, aww he looked adorable. And if your thinking if me and Chad 'did it' the answer is no, we did not. That's when the phone rang __again__, Why does the phone always have to ruin mine and Chad's moments!. I gently got up off Chad's chest and went to go answer it._

''Hello, Ms. Sonny Munroe?'' _Said a deep and husky voice._

''Yeah, that's me, can I ask who's speaking''_ I said politely. _

''Yes, it's officer John, from the police department. We just wanted to know if you and Mr. Cooper could do the questioning session today'' _Oh, I forgot about that, but Chad is feeling alot better..._

''Yeah, I guess we could do it today, What time should we come in?''

''Well, anytime is okay'' He said.

''Yep, that's fine officer thankyou, bye''

''Bye'' _He said and hung up, how am I supposed to face Jacob again, After what he done to me?_

_Suddenly two strong arms went around my waist. Chad. Then he hid his face in my neck and started to kiss me, I really love this boy. When he stopped I turned around in his arms and gave him a small peck on the lips. _

''Hey''_ I said still feeling tired, It was 7.00am. _

''What are you doing up?''_ He said in a soft voice, he then lifted me up and sat on the bed putting me gently on his lap. _

''What's wrong babe, who was on the phone?'' _He asked again, he is __not__ going to be happy when I tell him this. _

''It was the police department, they want us to do a questioning session with _Jacob_'' _When I said his name Chad clenched his teeth and looked angry. _''Chad baby, don't be angry, I love you'' _When I said those three little words Chad's whole face lit up._

''I love you too, but what if he lies to the police?'' _He can't. _

''He can't, I still have the small bruises on my arms and that's proof'' _My bruises did'nt hurt as much as before but you can still see them. _

''Okay, but Sonny?'' _He said._

''Yeah babe''_ He looked nervous and uncomfortable._

''Will you be my girlfriend, again'' _He asked sweetly, how could say no? _

''Yes'' _I said and tackled him in a hug._

_We then went downstairs and quickly had some breakfast, washed up, got dressed and went into Chad's black sports car. _

''Are you ready for this'' _He asked me._

''Yeah, lets go'' _Even though I was really scared and did __not__ want to see Jacob again, I did'nt want to worry Chad._

**A/N: Hi again! Im really hyper :P Thanks for the reviews they were awesome! **

**Awesome People Who Reviewed! **

**SWACsCDC- Haha your first again! :D **

**mrpuppy **

**Heroic **

**Imlikeoky **

**DannySamLover20**

**Thanks ! I promise I will update soon :D **

**-zara **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: FILLER CHAPTER ALERT **

**Here is chapter 22! **

**Sonny's POV **

_When we arrived, I was feeling very nervous. Chad kept telling me that; Everything's going to be ok. But the thing is, It's not. I have this weird feeling that Jacob is going to try something evil. Chad parks the car, comes round to my side and opens the door for me. I smile at him but I think he can tell that it's fake. _

''Sonny, what's wrong? Everything is going to be fine baby'' _He assured me, he then kissed me gently on the lips, took my hand and led me to the entrance. Then a tall man with brown hair walked up to us. _

''Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper?'' _We both nodded. _

''Officer John is waiting for you in room 2''

''Thankyou'' _I said. When me and Chad found room 2 we knocked on the door and officer John opened it. _

''Hi guys'' _He said smiling at me and Chad _''Don't look worried, this will only take about 15 mins, but I need to warn you. Jacob is sitting in the room, but don't worry we have police guards with him, so he won't try to do anything''

_Me and Chad then walked in to the grey dull room and that's when my eyes drifted to certain peircing green ones. Oh My Gosh, he looks like he has'nt showered in ages, his clothes were wrinkled up and he had bags under his eyes. _

_Me and Chad sat next to eachother and got ready for the questions we were about to get asked. I hope this all goes well. _

**A/N: Sorry it's short but the next chapter will be full of drama :D **

**I will maybe update the next chapter tomorrow :) and if you have any good ideas please please review or PM me :D Don't be shy click that review button it does'nt bite... sometimes ;) **

**Awesome People who reviewed **

**mrpuppy**

**SWACsCDC**

**Heroic**

**xxXConverse AllStarsXxx**

**chichilover99**

**DannySamLover **

**Thankyou! **

**-zara **

**-zara **


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey people! thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to SWACsCDC because she gave me an awasome idea for this chapter :D**

**Here is chapter 23! **

**Sonny's POV **

_Me and Chad sat next to eachother and got ready for the questions we were about to get asked. I hope this all goes well. _

_Officer John was holding a book and a pen, while the other guard was standing behind Jacob. That's when Officer John started speaking. _

''Okay then, I will ask you each to tell me about this situation and remember tell the honest truth'' _He said with a straight face. _

''Okay... Sonny, tell me about Jacob and about what he done to you'' _It's hard for me to talk about what happened with me and Jacob but I do have support, Chad is sitting right next to me, I don't need to worry about anything. _

''Well, me and Jacob were together back in wisconsin but when I had to move here we had to split up. After that I started dating Chad and everything was going my show needed someone to guess star... So I thought Jacob could come over and be on the show. When Jacob was here I just realised how much I really missed him and I thought I loved him. So I broke up with Chad and started to date Jacob again, but that's when things started to get bad... Jacob started being rough and h- he st- started to beat m- me'' _I stuttered, all the memories started flooding back. Suddenly Jacob started to shout. _

''SHE'S TELLING LIES! I DID'NT TOUCH HER, TELL THEM SONNY!'' _The tears were now flooding out my eyes, the guard started pulling him back in his chair then he finally calmed down. _

''Sonny do you have any evidence that Jacob abused you'' _Officer John asked me. _

''Yes'' _I told him and rolled up my shirt sleeves, you could see purple and green bruises all over my arms. I looked at Chad and he had a horrified look on his face. That's when a police man burst through the door. _

''Officer John, we need you, someone just broke out!'' _The police man said, Officer John grabbed his black gun and ran out the door with the guard trailing behind him behind him. So it was just me Chad and... Jacob. _**(A/N: Thanks SWACsCDC) **

''Chad why are you with Sonny?'' _Jacob started speaking _''She's just a stupid little ungrateful-'' _That's when Jacob got cut off because Chad jumped on him and started punching him. I tried to get Chad off of him but it was no use, Chad was going mad. Then two police officers ran in the room taking Chad off Jacob. Jacob was dragged in to another room with his face bleeding, while the police man started talking to Chad. _

''Mr. Cooper, I think you will have to stay the night here'' _The police man said. _

''What why!'' _Chad shouted._

''Because what you done to, Jacob was not exeptable you assaulted him''

''How!'' _Chad shouted again _

''By physically attacking him, you will stay the night and Officer John will do some questioning with you. Then you will maybe be able to go home tomerrow, sonny you can leave but Chad will stay'' _He said and walked away. _

''Why did you do that Chad?'' _I asked him. _

''I don't know what came over me'' _He put his head in his hands _''When I saw those bruises on your arms I got angry... So I wanted to do the same to him'' _He told me. _

''Look baby, I'll come tomorrow morning to pick you up, okay''_ I said rubbing his jaw. _

''Okay, I'll see you tomorrow'' _He then leaned down and softly kissed me. _

_Please god let everything be ok tomorrow. _

**A/N: Well.. How was that? tell me in a review! Also I have a poll on my profile, It's about my one- shot, please go and cheak it out :D **

**Great People Who Reviewed**

**SWACsCDC- Sorry my review button bit you, he can be abit snappy sometimes :P lol **

**Heroic**

**mrpuppy- Was this chapter awesome like you predicted? :) **

**DannySamLover**

**Thanks! **

**-zara **


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Here is chapter 24! **

**see you at the bottom :D **

**Sonny's POV **

_I arrived at the jail at 7.00am, yes I know it's early but I just wanted Chad to be out of that place as soon as possible. I walked through the metal doors and seen a blond boy sitting in the waiting room, it was Chad. _

''Hey how are you'' _I asked hugging him around the waist. _

''Hey, i'm fine, can we go home this place still gives me the creeps'' _He said tightning his arms around my waist. _

''Yeah sure''_ I said chuckling and taking his hand in mine, we walked to the parking lot, got into the car and drove off. _

**Chad's POV **

_I was sitting in the waiting room at the jail until Sonny walks in, her perfect face and beautiful brown curls bouncing. _

''Hey how are you'' _She asked me, hugging me around the waist._

''Hey, i'm fine, can we go home this place still gives me the creeps''_ I said tightning my arms around her waist, wow she smells really good. _

''Yeah sure''_ She said chuckling and taking my hand in her small one, we walked to the parking lot, got into the car and drove off. _

_We then arrived at her apartment, we both got out the car and went into the lift. When we reached her floor, she opend the door and let me in. _

**Sonny's POV **

_When we got into my apartment my mom left a note for me._

_Sonny, your grandad is very ill, so I had to go back to wisconsin but I'll be back next week. _

_NO funny business (Chad), I know your very mature Sonny, so I trust you. Stay safe baby,_

_Love you. _

_-Mom x _

_I showed Chad the letter, after he finished reading it he got a mischevious smirk on his face. _

''So, we're all alone'' _He said coming closer to me, putting his hands on my hips. _

''Did you not read the second line on my mom's note. NO funny business'' _I said and laughed. _

''Okay, so you wanna watch a movie'' _He suggested. _

''That, was random but okay''_ I said and put the Titanic on. _

**Chad's POV **

_After about an hour, Sonny was asleep in my arms. I then picked her up, walked into her bedroom and put her on her bed. Across the room I seen a laptop. I took her laptop and went on to _

_Tiffany & Co. Diamond Rings _

**A/N: Ohhh, so how was that chapter huh? for chapter 23 I did'nt get a lot of reviews :( but that's Ok :D This story only has maybe 4 or 5 chapters left... but that's a long way from now so we don't need to worry about that :) **

**Also on my profile I have a poll, go cheak it out! and if you want to see what Jacob looks like his pic is on my profile :D **

**Awesome People Who reviewed the chapter 23!  
><strong>

**SWACsCDC- If Jacob got a hold of your hammer he would kill us all! lol**

**DemiKnight- Aww thankyou for the **_**Awesome **_**review :D **

**DannySamLover- Thanks! **

**-zara **


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: See you guys at the bottom! Here is chapter 25 :D **

**Sonny's POV **

_I woke up in my soft bed, looking at the time 8.00PM. I was asleep for a long time, but where is Chad? I got up and went into my family room, and that's when I saw Chad flicking through the T.V channels. I walked around the couch and sat on his lap. _

''Did you have a nice nap?''_ He asked me, with his blue orbs still glued to the T.V infront of him _

''Yes I did, and I had an amazing dream''_ I said, smiling mischevously. _

''Oh, what was it about?''_ He said looking into my brown eyes. _

''It was about mine and Zac Efron's wedding, It was amazing!'' _I smiled, That's when I saw Chad's face fall. _

''WHAT! why would anyone want to marry Efron!'' _He said looking frustrated._

''Well he's rich, funny, cute and he has someone to cut his steak for him''_ I told him simply. Aww Chad looks really upset, maybe I should'nt of said that. _

''Chad, you know I love you, right'' _I asked, kissing kissing him on the nose._

**Chad's POV **

''Yes and I love you too, but Sonny I need to go, I promised my mom I would pick something up for her from my uncles house'' _I hate lying to Sonny, but I need to go pick up her ring. _

''Okay baby, I'll see you tomorrow'' I_ kissed her on the lips and made my way out of her apartment. _

_When I arrived at the mall I went to Tiffany& Co. I went up to the lady at the counter and asked for the ring that I ordered._

_She then came out with the most stunning ring I have ever seen, she put in a little black box and slid it into a white gift bag and gave it to me._

_I just hope Sonny likes it._

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, I have a mild case of writers block. Also a lot people stoped reviewing, I used to get 7 or 8 reveiews a chapter but now I get 3 :( **

**But I hope that you enjoyed it :D and I promise I will update soon! **

**Awesome People who reviewed and Made me happy :D **

**SWACsCDC**

**DannySamLover20**

**Imlikeoky **

**anna **

**Thanks guys! Also don't forget to vote on my poll! **

**-Zara **


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Wow 141 reviews! Thanks guys! sorry I updated a bit late **

**Here is chapter 26! :D **

**Chad's POV **

_After I got Sonny's ring I went home for a good night's sleep. I unlocked the door, walked inside and ran upstairs. I put the ring box on my bedside table next to the picture of me and Sonny on the beach. I stripped out of my clothes and went straight into bed._

_Beeeeeep, Ugh stupid alarm. I got up and went straight into my I was finished, I went to eat breakfast. After that I took my wallet and keys and went out the door. _

_As I got into my car, I was thinking of ways to give Sonny her promise ring._

_(Yes, It's a promise ring, we are to young to get married yet) Maybe I should... _

_1. Throw the box at her face and run away? _

_2. Ask her out on a date and give it to her then? _

_I liked #2 the best, I'll ask her after my rehearsal. _

_When I arrive, I got out my car and headed for my dressing room to get my script. As I was reading over my lines, Their was a knock on my door _''Come in, It's open!''_ I shouted. The door opened to reveal Sonny. She looked beautiful, she then skipped over to me and sat on my lap. _

''Hey beautiful'' _I said kissing her neck softly. _

''Hi baby, do you have rehearsal now'' _She asked_

''Not now, but in about 10 minutes, why?''

''Good, I just wanted to see you before you go to rehearsal'' _She said and hid her face in my neck and started to lightly kiss me their. This girl will be the death of me. _

''Sonny? I need to ask you something'' _I said she then lifted her head up and looked at me. _

''Yeah, what is it'' _She asked _

''Um, do you wanna, go out tonight, you know just spend a little time together?''_ A big smile cracked on her face. _

''I would love to, pick me up at seven''_ She gave me a kiss on the lips, then walked out my door. I can't wait for tonight. _

**A/N: Sorry it was short, It was a filler chapter. I hope you liked it :D **

**You can find Sonny's Promise Ring pic on my profile and don't forget to vote on my poll! **

**Awesome people who reviewed!**

**SWACsCDC**

**Heroic **

**mrpuppy**

**Imlikeoky**

**DannySamLover20**

**Review because reviews are like hugs :D **

**-zara**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Heeeeey! thanks for all the reviews! I'm hoping to get 200 by the end *Wink Wink***

**Here is chapter 27! **

**Chad's POV **

_Okay, the blue or the black shirt, I thought. I'm trying to pick a shirt for mine and Sonny's date tonight. I've only got one hour to get ready! And I know what your thinking; 'One hour is long enough' Well it's not! I need to look perfect! _

_**... **_

_Well, I'm all done and I picked the blue shirt, because it goes with my eyes, and no i'm not being big headed, I'm just telling the truth. I grabbed my; brown leaher jacket, wallet, keys, and the small black box that contained the love of my life's promise ring. _

_I walked out of my dressing room and walked to the So Random! stage, and there she was, looking as beautiful as ever. She had a lovely black dress that came at her knees. I walked up to her and rested her hands on her hips. _

''Hey, beautiful''_ I said, leaning my forehead on her own._

''Hi'' _She said, closing her eyes and kissing me softly on the lips. _

''You look amazing'' _I said as I pulled away from the kiss _

''And you lookvery handsome'' _She told me smiling _

''Come on''_ I said, I took her small had in mine and lead her to my car. _

**... **

_Everything was going great. Me and Sonny were sitting at restaurant on the beach. Sonny was really happy, well beacause, she loved the beach. After we finished our food we went to take a walk along the shore. _

_I'll give her the ring any time now, I just need to wait for the right moment. _

**Sonny's POV **

_Wow. I can't believe Chad done this for me, he is the best boyfriend ever. But I couldn't help notice that Chad lookes quite...nervous. _

''Chad?''_ I said, rubbing my thumb on the back of his hand soothingly. _

''Yeah?''

''Are you okay?''_ he turned and tooked at me _''You look like your worried about something, you do know you can tell me anything, right?''

''Right...but would you be nervous when you want to give the person you love this'' _He then pulled out a small black box, wait is he going to... _

''Look, Sonny, It's not what you think it is, it's a promise ring. It's to show how much I love you and I never want to let you go'' _He said looking deep into my eyes, he then took the ring out the box and put it on my finger. _

_It was a beautiful ring, it had two hearts linked together and had diamonds at either side. _

''Chad, I don't know what to say...'' _I told him I was still gaping over the lovely ring, I know its not an engagment ring but it is a big step in our relationship. _

''I love you'' _I said, cupping his neck with my hand, and touched his soft, pink lips with my own. _

''I love you to, babe''_ He said into the kiss, nothing could ruin this moment. _

**A/N: How was that? tell me in a review! If you have any ideas PM me or review :D **

**Also me and CrazieeBubblie are writing a fic it's called 'My Little Secret' go cheak it out! **

**Awesome people who reviewed :D **

**mrpuppy **

**Heroic- It's ok, I forgive you :D **

**SWACsCDC **

**CrazieeBubblie- :P**

**chichilover99 **

**DannySamLover20**

**-zara **


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Heeey! Well this is the second last chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy! Here is chapter 28 :D **

_**5 Years later **_

_The 23 year old beautiful brunette sat at her vanity, getting her hair done by Tawni. She was very nervous and excited at the same time, 'Why?' you ask? It's because today Sonny Munroe is going to be Sonny Cooper today. Yes, you guessed it, she is getting married to the great CDC. _

_So Sonny sat at her vanity, while Tawni done her hair and connie done her make-up. _

''What if he says no or walkes out?'' _Sonny asked Tawni and her mom frantically. _

''Sonny, sweetheart, I don't think that Chad would ever do that'' _Connie told her daughter. _

_Then Tawni spoke up _''Yeah, Sonny, your mom's right, Chad loves you way too much'' _She told her best friend. _

_Then that's when Nico came in _''Hey, Sonny you look, wow'' _He said a smiled at Sonny. He then went over to Tawni and kissed her on the lips, and yeah Tawni and Nico are together. They got together right after Sonny and Chad got engaged. _

''Oh, yeah and Sonny, I came to tell you that, you have 10 minutes the limo's waiting'' _Nico told her, glancing at his watch._

''Okay thanks Nico, I'll be out in just a sec'' _She said while Connie and Tawni done last minute last minute adjustments. After everything was done Sonny hugged her mom, Tawni and Nico, then walked outside to the limo. _

_..._

**Sonny's POV **

_Wow. I can't beleive this I'm getting married to Chad. When we arrived at the church, me and Tawni went in the private room that they had, while mom greeted the guests. Then about 15 minutes later my mom came in and told me it was time. Okay, 'Sonny, just deep breathes' I told myself. _

_I stood beside my mom and heard the organ play. My mom was giving me away, because my dad is in a better place, I hope he's looking down at me. Even though he's not on this earth he'll always be in my heart. _

_Then the huge door's opend and I seen Chad looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes. _

_'This is it' I told myself and walked slowly towards the alter. _

_..._

''Do you Chad Dylan Cooper, take Allison 'Sonny' Munroe to be your loving wife?'' _The priest said looking at Chad _''I do'' _Chad replied smiling at me and giving my hands a little squeeze. _

_Then the priest turned to look at me _''And, do you Allison 'Sonny' Munroe, do you take Chad Dylan Cooper to be your loving husband?'' _I looked into Chad's deep blue eyes and smiled _''I do''

''I now pronounce you husband and wife''

_I smiled brightly at Chad, we were finally married, I don't know what will happen next, but I know that wherever I go Chad will always be by my side and I'll never let him go. _

**A/N: Aww, well that's was the second last chapter, I will update the last chapter tomorrow :D Check out the story me and CrazieeBubblie are doing together! It's called 'My Little Secret' . Also thank you for all the reviews I got 155! wow thanks, my goal is 200 *wink wink* lol :P **

**Awesome People Who Reviewed! **

**SWACsCDC**

**mrpuppy**

**CrazieeBubblie **

**chichilover99**

**Heroic- Did I give you more channy fluffiness! lol**

**actinglover- Thanks! **

**fashiondivaatwork- Thank you! That really means a lot :D you are truly amazing :D **

**-zara **


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey! well this is NOT last chapter :) I've decided to split it into 2 parts :D I want to give a Shout-Out to CrazieeBubbliee for being her usual awesome self :P and reviewing every chapter :D Also read her story 'Welcome To My World' it's really good!**

**Here is the second last chapter of me or him :D **

_**4 Years Later.**_

_Sonny was at the studio shooting another 5 star movie, Sonny was now a very famous actress along with her husband Chad Dylan Cooper. The had a Son called Chad Jr. Who is now 4, years old. He has his fathers eyes and hair and his mothers personality. They are a happy family, you see, Sonny and Chad were always meant to be. _

_**Sonny Pregnant With Jr. **_

**Chad's POV **

_Ugh...It's 3am and Sonny wants me to go and get some pickles with mustard, I know weird...right? She's got weird cravings because, you see...Sonny's pregnant. It's really exciting, I want it to be a girl, so she can be 'Daddy Little Girl' and I want a boy to be just like me. I don't mind what sex it is, if it's healthy and happy... then I'm fine. _

_I got home and Sonny was sitting on the sofa...glaring at me. Uh oh. I'm in serious trouble, you do __not__ want to see a pregnant woman flip out. _

''What took you so long? Don't you know I've been craving for that for 5 mins! You could have been faster!'' _She still glaring at me, she then took the jar of pickles and musterd out of my hand and marched to the kitchen, I followed close behind her. _

_When she went into the kitchen she took a bowl out and started to squeeze all the mustard in to it. She then opend the jar of pickles, took a pickle out, dipped it into the mustard and started munching on it, ew. _

_Then when Sonny was finally done with her weird food, we both went upstairs to sleep. _

_... _

_About 20 mins later I felt someone shaking me, Ugh...I turned around and seen Sonny looking at me, I could see her because her lamp was on. _

_''_What's wrong babe?_''_ _I asked her, pulling her body close to mine, but it was a bit hard because of the baby bump._

_''_I'm sorry_'' She put her hand on my cheek ''_You get me everything, and I just get mad at you, I'm sorry_'' She told me looking into my eyes. _

_''_Baby, it's not your fault, It's just that...your pregnant, you will have mood swings and cravings, I respect that_'' I told her kissing her on the lips. _

_''_I love you_'' She told me, ah...I love hearing those 3 words ''_I love you too_'' I said and drifted off to sleep. _

_**Chad Jr, Is Born**_

_**Sonny's POV**_

_I held the tiny baby boy in my arms. This boy is the son of Sonny and Chad Dylan Cooper, I can't believe that he's our son. Our perfect little boy. Chad was sitting next to the hospital bed with tears in his eyes, aww. I looked at my husband and smiled, he then stood up and walked up to the bed. I put our baby in his arms and watched Chad's eyes lite up at the sight. _

_Chad rocked him back and forth, then he asked me ''_Sonny? What are we going to name him?_'' Me and Chad had thought of lots of names, but none of them really... fit. Then I suddenly got the most perfect name for our little boy. _

_''_Well, he has your eyes and hair he'll look like you a _lot_ when he's older_''_ _I said to my husband, he looked at me puzzled. _

_''_Yes and?..._''_ _He said wanting me to go on. _

_''_I thought his name could be...Chad Jr_''_ _I told him, when those words came out my mouth, Chad looked at me and gave me a million watt smile. _

_''_Yeah, I love it, he can be a mini me!_'' Chad said looking at his son. _

_''_Lets hope not'' _I said lauging. We have a family now, Me, my handsome husband Chad and our beautiful baby boy. What more could I ask for?_

**A/N: Aww :D How was that? I hope it was good :D And yes, this is the SECOND last chapter I'll post the next chapter soon :) I love you guys! (In the non creepy way) you are amazing! We've got 186 reviews! now can we get up to 200? :D Also you can see Chad Jr at 4 years od on my prodile, vote on my poll and read the other story me and CrazieeBubbliee are doing called 'My Little Secret' :D **

**Awesome People who reviewed! **

**mrpuppy **

**SWACsCDC**

**CrazieeBubbliee**

**fashiondivaatwork**

**TeamDemi4Life **

**swac twilight14**

**DannySamLover20 **

**Thanks Guys! **

**-Zara :D **


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Heeeey! well, this is the very last chapter of 'Me Or Him?' :( But you've still got this chapter too read :D so while I find a tissue :'( you guys read on! **

**Here is the last chapter!**

_**Chad Jr's Big Football Game - 3 Years Later **_

_**Chad's POV **_

_I woke up this morning with 4 hands hitting me, 2 on my legs and 2 on my chest... Ugh. I slowly opened my eyes and seen Sonny and Jr hitting me, shouting at me to get up. _

_''_Chad! Wake up, did you forget what today is!_'' Sonny screamed at me. Today? Um...I don't know, wait! today is pancake day! How could I forget! Haha. _

_''_Ok, I'm up. Where are my pancakes_''_ _I said and laughed, but I suddenly stopped when I seen Jr's eyes fill with tears and him running out the room. What's wrong? What happened? Did I say something! I then looked at Sonny, she got up from the bed but I gently grabbed her wrist and sat her back down. _

_''_Did I say something? Why did he run out the room? Is there something on my face!_'' I yelled frantically, touching my face...What? I like my face. _

_''_No Chad, today was Jr's big game and you forgot. Your meant to be the team coach, Jr looks up to you, just please fix this_'' Sonny said, she then kissed my cheak and walked out the room. Oh no! I need to make it up to my son! _

_I quickly jumped out my bed and ran to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth and put on my football shirt. Now I need to apologise to Jr. _

_I went down the hall and knocked on his door, my little boy opened it door a little then sat in the corner of his room. I walked up to him, sat down and pulled him on my lap. He sat on my lap silently wiping his tears. ''_Look, Jr, I'm so sorry. It's just me and mom had a late night **(A/N: Heheheh ;] ) ** and I was tired, we've still got an hour left, lets get some breakfast, come on_'' I said, he then got up off my lap and hugged me...ah, that's my boy. _

_We went downstairs, I put some cereal in for Jr and had some eggs for me. When I was finished I went over to Jr and told him ''_Ok, son, you get your shoes on and I need to go talk to mom, okay?_'' _

_''_Okay, daddy. But hurry!_'' He yelled at me, I chuckled and ran up the stairs. When I reached mine and Sonny's room, I opened the door and I nearly drooled at the sight. Sonny was in a beautiful baby blue dress, wow! _

_''_Hey, is this all for me?_'' I asked wraping my arms around her waist from behind. _

_''_Nope. This is for the charity event me and Tawni are going to_'' She explained. ''_Oh and did you talk to Jr, is he ok?_'' She asked me turning around in my arms. _

_''_Yep, he's fine, we talked and now I need to go before I get yelled at by my 7 year old son_'' I told her, I then kissed her lips, I moved my head closer to her ear and wispered ''_You also look very sexy in this dress_'' And with that I ran out the door, hearing Sonny giggling behind me._

_When we arrived Jr ran to all his friends and team mates, after everyone was ready we all went on the football pitch and the game started._

**... **

_After about 2 hours all the games ended and Jr's team won, yep, I'm one proud father. _

_**Food Fight Jr Vs Senior Chad - 2 Years Later **_

_**Chad's POV **_

_It's 7:30 and the pizza is still not here! Sonny's gone with Tawni to film their new movie. Me and Jr couldn't cook anything...what? we're guys, so we decided to order a pizza. _

_Jr then came running down the stairs ''_Dad! I need food, why's the pizza not here yet?_'' _

_''_Idon't know, how about we try making something again?'' _Hmm... it could work, I just need to find Sonny's old cook books._

_''_But what if we nearly set the house on fire?...like last time_'' We won't._

_''_We won't, we'll just have to be careful, okay?_'' I'm sure we can cook something. _

_''_Okay, but if mom comes back and sees a burnt house, it's not my fault''

_We then went into the kitchen and took out some stuff that we might need. I turned around and seen Jr with a creepy smile on his face, holding a big packet of flour, uh oh. ''_Jr, that's not funny, put it away_'' I told him, but suddenly all the flour was dumped on my head. Oh no he didn't! I then took 2 eggs in my hands, walked over to him a cracked them on his head. _

_''_No, dad! not the hair! why cruel world?_'' Yeah, he gets that from me. _

_Just then the door bell rang, I really hope that's the pizza guy, I'm starving. When I opened the door, Sonny was standing there with a smile in her face, but her smile soon faded when she seen all the flour on my head and on the carpets, Uh oh _

_''_It wasn't me!_'' Jr yelled from the kitchen. I'll get him later, with a bag of flour and 4 eggs! _

_**Spain Tomatina festival! - 2 Years Later **_

_**Sonny's POV **_

_Chad, me and Jr were walking through the streets of spain, yep spain. We've always wanted to go and also Jr's birthday is tomorrow, so it's a little treat for him too. We were walking up a long path but then, I seen lots of people crowded round something, hmmm. I then grabbed Chad's and Jrs hands and dragged them over to the crowded area. _

_''_Mom! I'm not a baby, let go of my hand...what's this?_'' Jr asked me, I then saw a huge banner saying '_**Happy Tomatina!**_'' Ohhh, now I rember what this is. Tomatina is a festival in spain where they throw tomatos at each other but this was huge everyone was covered in tomatos. Suddenly Jr was hit by a tomato on the face. Me and Chad started to laugh at out tomato covered son. _

_''_Who throws tomatos at thee CDC!_'' He shouted, he really has to stop listening to his father. _

_He then picked up 2 tomatos and threw them at me and Chad_

_''_Oh! not the hair! lets see how you like tomato muck in your hair!_'' Chad said, then he ran after Jr like a crazy. Ahh...my two crazy boys. _

_Then this really fat man, with his shirt off, walked up to me and shouted in my face ''_Tomatina, ahhhhh!_''_

_Yeah these festivals can get a bit crazy. _

_**Jr Mackenzie Audition - 1 Year Later **_

_**Authors POV**_

_Jr stood in the audition line until his name was called, Jr was going to adition for the Jr Mackenzie roll. ''_Chad Dylan Cooper Jr_'' the woman called out, she was holding a clipboard and looked like she's had 10 cups of coffee. _

_Jr walked in the room and stood about 12 feet away from the directors. His dad was watching from the door. _

_''_Ahhhh...the son of our most best actor! How are you son_'' One of the directors asked Jr. _

_''_I'm good, just a little nervous_'' Jr replied _

_''_Well, don't be shy_'' John, the director gave him a creepy smile ''_Just do your best, now start!_'' _

**...**

_''_Wow, that was the best audition we've had yet, you got the part kiddo!_'' _

_''_Thanks a lot, bye_'' Jr walked to his dad and asked ''_How was that?_'' _

_Chad then replied by saying ''_Even better than me, I'm really proud of you_''_

_That night and his dad Jr went home just to find his mom asking him all kinds of questions like_

_''_Did you get the part? What did the directors say? Are you in or out?_'' _

_''_Mom, mom! I got the part_'' Jr shouted, suddenly his mom and dad stangled him in a hug._

_Like I said before Sonny and Chad were always meant to be together, and nothing can break them apart, especially a weird dude named Jacob. _

**A/N: Well, that's it over! sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I was a bit rusty and CrazzieeBubbliee gave me a few awesome ideas too :D **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed! because this was my first fanfic and you guys helped me a lot :D **

**Here are all the people who reviewed throughout the story! **

**anna **

**CrazzieeBubbliee**

**xxXConverse All StarsXxx **

**DemiKnight **

**love channy 5678**

**ChannyStemiShizzle **

**DannySamLover20**

**SWACsCDC **

**mrpuppy **

**Heroic**

**TeamDemi4Life **

**awesome11 **

**JuicyJams **

**chichilover99**

**Imlikeoky**

**Lil Shawty- who loves to write **

**1613**

**IamStarStruck4u**

**swac twilight14**

**CDCluver19**

**channylove1487 **

**acting**

**fashiondivaatwork**

**Ace5492**

**ObseessedwithDisneyChannel **

**WOW! you guys are amazing! Let's see if we can get up to 200 reviews? :P **

**Also if you can't get enough of me or my stories :P I'm doing a story with CrazieeBubblie! It's called 'My Little Secret' She's a really talented writer too :D so cheak that out if you want :) and all the pics of this story are on my profile even the tomatina festival pics :D**

**Well I guess this is goodbye then :'( Love you guys! **

**-Zara :D Review and me will give you a virtual cookie :D **


End file.
